


That Time Of The Month

by Ophelia_Tagloff



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Menstrual Sex, Menstruation, Menstruation Kink, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:26:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2262750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ophelia_Tagloff/pseuds/Ophelia_Tagloff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom's girlfriend cancels their date. Can he help her feel better?</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Time Of The Month

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to cancel tonight, love," you told Tom over the phone. You had dinner plans, but got your monthly visitor while at work today and didn't feel like going out.

"Everything alright, darling?" Tom asked.

"I'm just not up to it," you answered.

"Did I do something to upset you?" He said, always the sensitive man.

"No. Not at all. It's just not a good time." You tried to emphasize the word time, thinking he would be able to make the connection.

"We could go later tonight." He obviously didn't get the point.

Sighing, you just blurted it out. "I've got my period Tom. I want to spend the evening in bed with food and bad TV."

 

He laughed. "Okay, got it. Tell you what. When you get home, take a nice relaxing bath and I'll bring over some food and wine. You will get full control of the remote."

"You're such a sweetheart, Tom, but that's not necessary."

"I insist."

You smiled. "Alright. See you around seven."

You lay in the tub with your hair pulled up, listening to music from your Ipod set in speakers,. Most of the sweet smelling bubbles were gone by this point and you lay with your head back, thinking about Tom.

What was it about that time of the month that made you desperately want sex? Raunchy, dirty sex. You smiled to yourself. You'd been with Tom a few months now, and haven't confided that particular detail to him. Your mind wandered to some of your favorite sexual memories of Tom. Sex with him was by turns playful and intense, rough and romantic. And it could turn on a dime. Replaying some of your favorite moments in your mind, you thought of him looking up at you from between your thighs, his eyebrow cocked as he worked you with his fingers and mouth. You thought of him dominating you, taking you over his knee. You thought of the night you gave him a silly impromptu lap dance and how in the end it wasn't silly at all. Fits of shared giggles ended with Tom pinning you to the floor and fucking you senseless.

You looked down at your body. Your breasts were sensitive and peaked. The barest trace of bubbles clung to your pink nipples. If Tom was here now, he would play with your tits, pinching and rolling the pink buds. He'd slide his hand lower as your head lay back on his tight chest. He'd fuck you with his fingers slowly until you were coming apart.

Your fingers followed the same path you wished his would take, working your clit slowly, taking your time, to draw out a long sweet orgasm. In your minds eye, he was there, watching you. He was sitting on the tub side chair, as you put on a show for him.

Your head titled back, your back arched. One hand reached up to grab your breast, clutching it. Your fingers were busy at your clit, working it rather roughly now. You imagined Tom's eyes on you. He was giving you THAT look, the one that made your cunt tighten. You could see the outline of his rigid cock through his pants. Your release was imminent.

When you came, it was pulled from you like a coil slowly unraveling. You moaned long and loud, your mouth hanging open. As the convulsions slowly stopped you opened your eyes, out of breath.

"Fuck," you breathed, staring at the ceiling.

"That was fucking magnificent," Tom said, leaning in the open doorway.

"Shit, Tom! You scared me. How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough," he said. He put on a pouty face. "Although I can't believe you started without me."

You laughed. "Well, I had an urgent situation."

"Clearly," he said, licking his lips.

You stood up from the tub, grabbing a towel to dry yourself with.

"Still up for a night of bad television and take out?" you asked.

"Well, the Chinese food is getting cold on the counter. The ice cream, I'm sure, is melting. And I can't think of any show I'd like to watch more than the one I'm watching now." His eyes roamed freely over your naked body.

You slapped his arm playfully and wrapped the towel around yourself, tucking it over itself between your breasts. "I'm not really in the mood for sex, Tom."

"Somehow, I find that difficult to believe," he stood in front of you and untucked the towel, letting it fall around your feet. "Oops. So sorry about that, love."

"Tom, I feel gross, bloated, unattractive."

"Well, you look sexy as fuck." His eyes traveled down your body, along with his hand, which slid from the side of your breast to your hip. He slid his hand to your ass, simultaneously squeezing your cheek and pulling you against him.

His other hand went to your hair, tugging gently to tilt your head up. His lips met yours in a sweet insistent kiss. His other hand kneaded your ass, and slid down the cleft between the twin mounds. His hand rested as the crease where your ass met your thigh and he hitched your leg up. The other hand left your hair, and your other leg followed suit. Soon your legs were wrapped tight around his waist with your arms twined around his neck. He carried you effortlessly to your bedroom and lay you on the bed. He covered your body with his, still fully clothed, his kisses becoming more heated.

You could feel his length against your hip. You couldn't believe he wanted to have sex when you're having your period. And then it hit you.

Blow job.

As sweet and sensitive as Tom is, sometimes he could be so typically male.

You giggled, even though his mouth was hot and wet on your neck, and his hands were starting to knead your very tender breasts.

"Tom, stand up," You said.

"What?" he muttered. His was mouth busy nibbling your shoulder.

"Stand up.."

He looked at you confused. But when you smiled and bit your lip, he knew you want to try something fun.

He left the bed and stood at the foot of it, hands clasped behind his back.

"Alright. Now what?" He challenged you, raising an eyebrow.

You didn't answer, but instead rose to kneel on the bed. You looked him in the eye as you slid open his belt. You began to unbutton his shirt, kissing your way down his chest as each button is unfastened.

"I think." Kiss.

"There's something." Kiss.

"I can do." Kiss.

"To make up for." Kiss.

"So rudely." Kiss.

"Starting without you." Kiss.

You reveled in how his muscles tightened each time your lips met his pale flesh. You looked up at him from his waist and started unbuttoning his jeans, pulling them off, and letting them settle around his ankles. His cock stood at full attention, and it bobbed slightly you reached around him to caress his firm ass. You let your fingers play there for a few moments, enjoying the anticipation building for both of you. Giving Tom head has never been a chore for you. You love his cock in your mouth.

You scraped your fingernails lightly over his ass and around his hips. He moved to take off his shirt.

"The shirt stays on," you said, your gaze never leaving his cock, mesmerized by it slight thrusting motion.

You licked your lips and looked up at Tom. "Hair up so you can watch? Or hair down so you can feel it?"

"Up," he breathed.

"Good boy. Keep your eyes on me."

Moving to your hands and knees, you reached up to steady his cock with your hand. Your pink tongue darted out to tease his slit, and to taste the clear salty liquid already seeping there. You moaned.

"You taste delicious, Tom."

He chuckled shakily as you allowed your tongue to flick across his head, his cock bobbing against your tongue and lips.

"Are you watching, Tom?"

"Yes. Fuck." he breathed.

You grinned up at him as you decided to heat things up a little. You twirled your tongue around the head of his cock, moving his cock in a slight circular motion with your hand. He exhaled hard through pursed lips.

You lifted his cock with your hand and licked him long and slow up the entire shaft. You met his gaze, and see he was still watching you intently with an almost pained look on his face.

Keeping eye contact, you held his cock firmly, and took the little patch of loose skin under his cock's head between your lips to suckle him there.

Tom clenched his fists and threw his head back, exposing that sexy veined neck.

"Goddammit," he cried.

You wrapped your mouth lightly around the head and began to bob gently, your tongue passing over that spot repeatedly.

"Fuck! Enough teasing. Please..." he moaned. Without any further encouragement., you tightened the seal around his head and slid your mouth down as far as you could. You felt his cock hit the back of your throat and slid your hand back to his ass to hold him still there, giving your throat time to relax.

"God, your mouth," he breathed. "Fuck"

You slid slowly off his cock. Stroking his balls, you looked up at him."Are you ready for this, Tom? Because I'm not going to stop."

"Yes." He answered and fisted your hair to pull you toward him.

"Keep your hand there," you told him, "I like it."

"Whore," he teased.

You giggled, although him calling you that did things to you. He knew it too, smug bastard.

Toying with the idea of torturing him a little longer, you played with his balls, allowing your tongue to trace the curve of the sack. You felt the skin tighten up under your tongue and you decide your lover has suffered enough.

You licked your lips and slid your mouth down his shaft, pressing your tongue along the vein that runs down his length. When you've taken him as far as you can, you grasped the base of his cock in your fist.

You wrapped your teeth in your lips and formed a tight seal with your mouth and hand and began sliding slowly back and forth but with definite rhythm.

"God!" Tom moaned.

You kept going this way, allowing your mouth to make him slick, gripping him tightly, increasing your speed. You began to twist your fist as you bob your head back and forth.

"Your such a dirty girl. Fuck," Tom breathed. "You love this, don't you, slut? Goddammit. Fuck."

Moaning quietly, he was trying not to thrust too hard into your mouth. But you wanted to see him lose all control.

You slipped your free hand under his balls, caressing him there, almost tickling. Then you slowly moved your fingers to the soft hairless spot directly behind them. You caressed gently in a come hither motion at first. With the first caress, you heard Tom let out an incoherent moan and fist your hair tighter.

You added a little pressure, pushing against the secret spot. His hips rocked hard into your mouth, your fist tight around his cock.

You moaned, and began adding rhythmic pressure back there in time with the ministrations of your mouth. The skin of his cock was stretched taught, the veins prominent.

He growled. "Fuck I'm gonna cum. Can I cum?"

 

You tightened your mouth further and moaned in answer.

He threw his head back again, and you felt his ass clench as his cock throbbed and poured into your mouth. The first burst filled the back of your throat. You swallowed and he kept coming. Your hand stroked him through his orgasm, and his cream dripped down over his cock as you struggled to swallow all you possibly could. Once he stilled, you rose to your knees again and wiped your swollen red lips. Tom kissed you and rubbed his hand though his hair.

"Fuck. That was marvelous. I think I need to lie down, though."

You smiled as you pulled him onto the bed with you by tugging on his open shirt. He kicked off his shoes and pants and you lay in the nook under his shoulder, tracing patterns in the light smattering of chest hair.

"That was not at all what I was expecting." he said.

"Sure it wasn't," you teased.

"No really, I had something altogether different in mind."

"Well, it was some of my best work," you chuckled.

He chuckled with you and you lay there together for a few moments, with him languidly stroking your bare back.

"Tom?" you weren't sure if he had dozed off.

"Yes, love?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"Something else."

"Aren't you secretive?" you tickled his ribs. "Tell me."

"Oh, I don't know..." he pretended to think it over. But then laid back and threw his arm over his eyes. "Why don't you guess?"

You caressed him up his rib cage and under his muscular arm, then straddled his stomach, ready to play his game.

"You wanted to," you paused "cum between my breasts."

"Mmm..nice, but no."

"Hand job?"

"I do love that, but no."

"Jerk off all over my stomach?"

He raised his arm to glance at you in surprise, then covered his eyes again. "No, but that's definitely on my list now."

"Up the ass?"

"Your's or mine?"

"Either. Both."

Tom laughed. "Interesting idea, but no."

You leaned over him, pulled his arm away and pinned it above his head.

"Tell me."

"Bossy girl," he smiled, and you leaned in to kiss him.

His hands moved to tease your back and ass as the kiss deepens.

When you came up for air, Tom was stroking his fingers along your back.

"You see, Miss," he began softly, "I know a secret about you."

"And what is that?"

He pulled you down so he could whisper in your ear. "I know how badly you need to fuck right now."

You could feel your cunt start to tingle and heat spreading over your face and chest. You tried to play it off by teasing back.

"Isn't that what we're doing?" You moved to sit back up, but his big hands held you there, your ear centimeters from his mouth.

"No. Not even close." he whispered. "It's OK, we can talk about it." His hands move lower to cup your ass and stroke the backs of your thighs.

You bit your lip and stared at his chest, feeling unable to meet his gaze.

"What if I told you that I am more than willing?" his fingers slid between your thighs to lightly brush your lips. Instantly the slow burn you had been feeling ignited into a fire.

You pressed your eyes shut. "You don't have to do this, Tom."

He ignored you. "What if I told you I've thought about this? That I've cum thinking about this?"

"I'd have a hard time believing you." you whispered.

He pressed his erection against your heat. "I think that's all the evidence you need, love."

"Why?" You asked.

His fingers continued stroking your outer lips. "It's deliciously naughty isn't it? I like being naughty with you."

His fingers moved to your entrance. He twirled the string of your tampon around his finger. Your breath caught in your throat and you blushed furiously. You couldn't believe he was doing this. But you couldn't bring yourself to make him stop.

He tugged gently on the string. "Be naughty with me, darling."

You raised your head to look at his face.

"You have to consent," he said, fingers still at play between your legs. Still fiddling with that string.

He brushed his knuckles back and forth over your labia, catching the string with every stroke.

"Say 'yes'" he whispered.

You licked your lips and closed your eyes.

"Yes." you breathed.

In a heartbeat, Tom sat up, and pulled you tight against his chest. He kissed you hungrily, his cock pressing against the curve of your ass. His hand clutched at your back. You slipped his shirt off his shoulders and he threw it onto the floor.

He lifted you up so you were kneeling while straddling him and kissed down your neck, scraping his teeth along the pulsing artery there. His hand went to your breast, kneading and pinching your nipple. His mouth was busy at your shoulder giving you open mouthed kisses, sucking hard.

"I want to bite you," he growled, "can I?"

"Yes," you breathed, already overwhelmed by his intensity.

Tom bit down and immediately followed through by sucking hard on the teeth marks he left.

You squealed and pulled his hair. His gaze met yours.

"Too much?" he asked, breathing heavy.

"No. Not even close."

He gave you the biggest grin and then flipped you onto your back.

He pinned your hands above your head and his gaze traveled down your naked body.

He gave you a solemn look. "You need to tell me what your limits are. What you're comfortable with. Because I want to do every fucking thing to you. Is there anything you want me to avoid?"

The look he gave you was so hungry and sincere, you couldn't bear it. You slid your legs around his trim waist. "I'm all yours, Tom."

He gave you a devilish smile. "Well, aren't I a lucky boy?" He took your mouth in another ferocious toe-curling kiss and abruptly stood up.

He began searching for something. "What is it, Tom? Changed your mind?" you teased.

"Not on your life," he returned to the bed with his belt in his hands.

"Planning on whipping me tonight, Thomas?" you smiled. You wouldn't be at all averse to the idea.

"Maybe later," he said, trailing folded belt up the inside of your thigh. Moving it excruciatingly slowly over your already dripping folds. "You see you have this terrible habit, Miss."  
"Do I now?"

He nodded and bit his lip as he traced the curve of your breast with the belt. "You just won't keep your hands to yourself."

You smiled and chewed on your lip. You could see where this was headed and you loved it.

"Every time I get my hands on you, you distract me," he continued, straddling you now with his hard cock on your belly. "Like earlier tonight. You start touching me and put your hot little mouth on me, and I can't resist you."

"You love it."

Tom leaned over and took both wrists in one large hand. "That's beside the point. I have absolutely no choice but to bind your hands, don't I, you filthy little girl?"

You swallowed audibly and moved your head to kiss him, the feelings he were bringing out in you were so intense. He moved his head.

He tutted his tongue at you. "Don't make me gag you too, darling. Not when I want to hear you moaning my name when you cum."

He quickly wrapped the belt around your wrists and sat back on his haunches, satisfied with his work.

"Now, where was I? Ah, yes." Tom moved to your side and licked the teeth marks he left on your shoulder. His head went to your breast, sliding his tongue around your nipple. His other hand moved lower to caress your outer lips again, toying with the string there. He cupped your cunt with is large palm and kneaded it almost roughly.

"I'm going to have this tonight, willing or not," he whispered inches away from your ear.

You bucked your hips to press your sex into his hand.

"Oh. Willing, I see." He positioned himself on top of you and kisses you deeply on the mouth. Your tongues twisted together until you both had to pull away to catch your breath. Tom leaned in for another quick kiss and you captured his lower lip between your teeth.

"You're not going to distract me," he raised and eyebrow and moved to kiss slowly down your neck. He took both breasts in his hands and cupped them, squeezing gently. You practically purred.

"Is it true what I've heard? Are these glorious breasts more sensitive right now?" he asked. "Let's see. He took one nipple between his lips and flicked his tongue over it. You arched your back, moaning and he smiled against your breast. "Mmmmm...Looks like the rumors are true. But I just need to make sure." He suckled your breast while toying with the other with his hand. He rolled the tense little bud between his thumb and forefinger, and when you reacted strongly, swearing and moaning his name, he hummed his appreciation.

"Fucking beautiful, I think I'll stay here and play awhile..." he trailed off, brushing his finger lightly over your nipple and areola.

"No. Fuck, Tom. Lower."

"Oh, yes, darling. It'll be my pleasure." He moved down your body, leaving a trail of kisses, playfully nipping at your belly button before dipping his tongue in it, then laughing softly when your body jerked.

He arrived between your thighs, dragging his nose through the trimmed curls.

"Open for me, darling," he said. You couldn't disobey. You spread your legs. Tom slid his stubble covered chin against your outer lips and inner thighs, causing you to let out a shaky breath.

He began tracing patterns with his tongue on the sensitive area inside your thighs, moving closer to your center, the skipping over your mound and starting the teasing on the other side.

"Tom, please," you whined.

"Shh..." he said into your folds, spreading them with his hot tongue. The minute his tongue touched your wetness, he moaned and shifted in the bed to press his face closer to your cunt. He brought his arms around your thighs to spread them further and held your fleshy outer lips open with his fingers.

"Oh! God! Tom.." you cried as his tongue slid over you again and again. Flicking, lapping, sucking. His hunger for you seemed intense, but you just couldn't let go.

"Tom?" you moaned.

"Fuck, sweetheart, you are delicious." He returned to his work teasing you, running his tongue around your clit, exploring each ridge and valley. Gently holding your sensitive bud between his teeth and flicking, then covering the entire are with his mouth, moaning, sucking and licking. You gave in to his desire for you, closing your eyes and arching your sex up to his face.

He began playing with the string again. A slight tug, twirling it in his fingers. It was strangely erotic, and yes, very naughty.

You were close, but..

"Tom.." you breathed.

"Yes.." came his muffled voice. He was busy devouring you.

"I need more."

Tom moved to your face and kissed you gently, despite the fact that his cock was rock hard and dripping and he was breathing heavily. He was right. The taste was a little muskier that usual, but tasting it on his mouth was sexy as hell.

"Then this needs to come out," he tugged on the string a little harder.

You bit your lip and nodded.

He licked his lips and kissed you, then with out a second thought pulled out the tampon and tossed it in the bed side waste bin.

He slid his fingers between your legs and with no warning plunged one inside.

"So warm and wet." He pumped you slowly, your hips meeting his every thrust.

He slid another finger in and your mouth hung open, you head tossed back.

"Untie me, Tom!" you cried. He reached up with his free hand and unfastened the belt, tossing it away. Your hands flew to the back of his head, capturing his mouth for a deep kiss. His fingers worked faster now, twisting and curling rhythmically inside. He began to swipe his thumb across your clit with each thrust. The wet sound of his fingers fucking you, the heady smell, what if there was blood everywhere...you couldn't bear to look. Your eyes clamped shut.

"Look at me." Tom breathed. You opened your eyes, his face was inches from yours. Seeing the hunger and yearning on his face pushed you past your breaking point. Your orgasm hit you with an almost painful force, centering hard in your womb and radiating through your whole body. Your cunt gripped his fingers hard, and you felt a wet gush between your thighs. He continued moving within you throughout you release until you stilled his arm. He kissed you gently .

"That was amazing." he said.

"Yes," you answered. "Thank you."

He brought his hand up to your hip and pulled you against him for a longer kiss. His hand was red, and it left a large wet hand print.

"Oh, shit," you said, "I'm so sorry"

He smiled "Why? What did you think would happen?"

"You groaned and rolled on your back. "I'm positively mortified. It's filthy.

Tom pulled himself on top of you. "Yes. I like to think so." he smiled slyly as he dipped his finger inside you, withdrew and drew a long red line down your stomach.

"You're crazy."

He gave you a deadly look: eyebrow, lip bite, pleading eyes. "Get on top of me."

He rolled and took you with him. His cock was still fully hard to the point of looking uncomfortable. "Tom, I don't know." you said, "this could get really dirty."

"It had better be." he growled and grabbed your hips with his filthy hands, lowering you onto his cock.

"Oh fuck, that's right," he moaned. You began to rock your hips slowly with his hands guiding you. His eyes were on you watching each swirl of your hip, each bounce of your breast. You picked up the pace a little, adding an extra bounce. The sounds coming from where your bodies met were positively obscene. You looked down at your naked form. Red hand prints, a long red stripe down your torso, bite marks on your body. You felt wanton and dirty. And this man below you, with your feminine blood all over his hands, between his long fingers, in the creases of his knuckles, his lap, his cock, the thoughts were almost too much. You started to ride him hard and fast.

"God, yes, that's my girl," Tom moaned, his chest heaving and his jaw clenched.

Your rocking hips, soon became a furious bouncing up and down on his cock. You clutched at your own breasts, while Tom held you steady as you slid up and down.

"Fuck!" he yelled, "You're fucking me so hard! Don't stop! Jesus Christ!"

His thumb went to your slick clit and he started to thrum it erratically and it was enough to send you spiraling into another fierce orgasm, grasping his cock tightly until he held your hips tight against his and spilled into with a loud incoherent moan.

You collapsed on top of him, sweaty and sated. He stroked your hair and kissed the top of your head.

"Wow, thank you," you whispered.

"Oh, I thought that was my fantasy we were fulfilling." he smiled into your hair.

You pinched his waist and he giggled.

"Ok, I have a fantasy," you said lifting up your head.

"What's that, love?"

"A nice long shower a deux. And some cold Chinese food." you winked.

"Sounds perfect."


End file.
